Xahno
Xahno is the nobody of Noah Kryesh and the seventh member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, as well as one of the youngest, only fifteen. He possesses a Lexicon, using many spells to entrap his foes. He became a nobody on the evening of August 8th. Xahno goes by few titles, two of them being his official title for La Lutte, Silhouetted Enchanter, and "La Pénombre - The Half-Shadow". His somebody was the brother of Hikaru Kryesh and Amanda Kryesh. Story Origin Noah was a regular 14-year-old boy living in Radiant Garden, under watch of Cid and the rest of the Restoration Committee after the death of his parents at the hands of Organization XIII. He eventually, not exactly being on the physically masculine side, found and stole a weapon, a Lexicon, from the computer room a little ways from Ansem's study, thinking he could find Xemnas and avenge his family. He then realized how much power the weapon contained...with an additional surprise to finding the item, he was teleported inside a gigantic room. He looked across, and, scanning the horizon, found a rectangular hole in the ground. He walked towards it, finding that a staircase was located underneath the floor, and so, when curiosity got the best of him, he headed down. He went down the spiraling staircase, and came to a door. He heard voices behind it. He looked in a small hole in the wall, to reveal a man in a black overcoat sitting in a white chair in the middle of a blank-white room talking to what looked like a pile of armor. He pulled back to rub his eyes and flick himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. However, when he went back to his little peep-hole, the man was gone. The voices had stopped...except for the one behind him. The last thing he remembered was being impaled by something from behind as death overtook him. Then...just white...... A New Lease of Life... Without a Heart Noah awoke in a lush forest under the cover of a large mansion, in Twilight Town, unknown to him. A presence had inserted itself into the scene, startling Noah. The entity took the form of a young man in a long black coat, much like the one the the mysterious man in black had worn earlier...or was it a day ago..or a month...a year...Noah couldn't remember when. In fact, he couldn't remember the incident at all. He couldn't remember anything, not even who he was. Above the man's head, four letters spelling "Noah" arranged. They scrambled, and an ''x was added. "Hello, Xahno. I'm Axel. Pleased to meet you.". Xahno was born. Brush With Organization XIII Xahno, originally to be recruited by Axel as the new fifteenth member of Organization XIII, was brought to the World That Never Was. While walking through the halls to the chambers in which the newly named Xahno would be presented to the group, Axel told Xahno of this. At the sound of the group's name, Xahno had strange feeling of resentment that somehow had survived his separation, and was present in Noah's nobody. He and Axel clashed, but, when Xahno suddenly and surprisingly placed a spell on him, he was easily thrown aside. Xahno fled, and resided in an unknown world, presumably Hollow Bastion, and learned to harness his energy through the tutelage of Merlin. After learning to control the basis of his powers, he eventually crossed paths with Axel once more. This time, however, he did not use persuasion or force to draw him into the organization. In fact, he spoke ill of it, and resented it as well. They became friends, and eventually Xahno was, in time, introduced to Xion and Roxas. Quartet of Nobodies Becoming close companions, the four started to meet with each other on periodic occasions, eating ice-cream on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Xahno eventually started seeking answers for his existence, along with the others, to answer their own questions of purpose. He grew close Xion, especially. The two had an attraction to each other, leading them both to question how this was possible, not having hearts. Stirring Emotions As tensions grew high among the organization, with the deaths of Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Larxene, the remaining members were under suspicion from their leader. When Axel told the group of "friends" about accusations of treason against the order, and Xion and Roxas fleeing from the organization, the next turn of events was unpredictable. Axel had been ordered to execute Roxas, who was captured by an unknown entity, and Xion had disappeared. Loss of a Friend The news had struck Xahno like a blast from his Lexicon- Xion was dead. And Roxas had killed her, apparently unintentionally, according to Axel. Xahno wanted to accompany Axel in exterminating Roxas, enraged, but he refused, saying that Organization XIII would destroy him if they acknowledged his presence once more. Axel went alone, but was defeated. Xahno later on heard of his demise. Confronting the Traitor With Xion and Axel gone, Xahno decided to deal with Roxas himself, and traveled to the World That Never Was. When encountered and attacked, Roxas profoundly attempted to explain that Xion's death was a massive mistake, and that he had nothing do do with Axel's. However, Xahno listened not to Roxas, and attacked him. Conversely, he never made contact with Roxas again, being knocked flat by a, unknown to him, blindfolded Riku. Meeting Xaelus Xahno awoke in a bleach-white bed. Where he was, he did not know. A black-clad figure warped into the room, and introduced itself as Xaelus. Xaelus said that he was a nobody, just like Xahno, and that he'd found him lying in the street on Hollow Bastion, and had brought him to where he was. He introduced Xahno to three others: Xantos, Hanx, and Valxoos. He said that he and they were a group dedicated to the restoration of their hearts. Xaelus then explained to Xahno that this was possible for him. Naturally, he was compelled to join the group. The leader considered it, but, brought forth the problem that they were short of members, and that they would need more to achieve their cause. As a trial, Xahno would be accepted if he could recur more members. And so, Xahno scoured several worlds looking for more nobodies, strong enough in will that they had retained their features when separated. Finally, he did, by chance, when crossing through Betwixt and Between. troisnyxetienne and Xiggie Xahno had found two nobodies wandering the "in-between", and witness them being attacked by a lower nobody. Defenseless, obviously unaware of their own powers, Xahno froze the Dusk in time, allowing them to finish it off. Speaking with them in a disembodied voice, he seemed to have rather irritated them, not giving answers to who he was, or what had happened. Xahno, still having yet to reveal himself, opened a portal for the two. After stepping through the portal, they were warped to the very place where Xahno had come into existence. Standing at the gates of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, they proceeded into the courtyard. Finally giving his presence a physical form, Xahno materialized atop a colossal column near the gate. He unleashed several nobodies upon troisnyxetienne and Xiggie, and, in the shock that their savior was now the adversary, they were left vulnerable the the nobodies. They prevailed in destroying them, however, to discover that he was to test them, hence the nobody assault. He then told them of the organization he had come across, and brought them to Xaelus. La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Xaelus, not extremely impressed by the sight of the two newcomers, still allowed them to join the group, as well as Xahno. Abilities Weapon Xahno boasts a Lexicon with a numerical seven plastered on the front, signifying his position in La Lutte. When observed, it is the first volume of several, and it is titled "Fathomless Oblivion". Xahno attacks with his lexicon using purely magic-based offenses. It is rumored that his Lexicon is the first in a set that once belonged to a former nobody. Attribute Xahno's attribute is that of illusion. When in battle, Xahno favors to mask himself in an invisible veil when attacking. Personality Xahno, while the youngest of La Lutte, is by far the most arrogant, though he can back his arrogance with his tremendous intelligence. He, along side his colleagues Xiggie and troisnyxetienne, seems to act as if he had a heart, emotions. This shows through his arrogant personality quite often, most notably with very strong emotion towards Xion. He also seems to put his ego aside for trois and Xiggie, as he often get's himself into trouble with his mouth with the others, most notably Xantos. Besides Xiggie and troisnyxetienne, he appears to be on good relations with Valxoos. Theme Xahno's theme is Lose Control by Waldo's People. It basically expresses Xahno's "feelings" about his being "nothing" and what his destiny is. He feels like he's lost control of his destiny after his becoming a nobody, and how he wants to hang on to what he as left. Xahno's battle theme is Bring Me to Life, by Evanescene. Some lines of particular intrest in this song are "save me from the nothing I've become", "there's nothing inside", "save me from the dark", "wake me up inside", and "now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me- breathe into me, make me real". Appearance Xahno, being one of the youngest of La Lutte, is much shorter than the others, but slightly more spry. As with the others, he dresses in the Black Blazer, although, he boasts a dark robe, cloaking the uniform. He wields a Lexicon, much like a former member of Organization XIII. There had been much controversy on whether or not the item may have been obtained through the death of the former nobody. Slightly lengthy, light-blue hair shields his eyes from observers. Journal Kingdom Hearts Legacy A New Dawn Just today...those two...I found them wandering...wandering in the "In Between", the twilight. What were they doing there? Are they something special? Nevertheless, they are additions to the organization, and my ticket in. I need them not. They, like the others, are merely stepping stones, dolls, their only use to further myself, until I reach my goal. troisnyxetienne I happened to cross paths with the girl, the one that I found along with the other. Something is strange about her...She acts...differently from myself and the others. I am not quite sure how to explain the atmosphere around this one... Xiggie Now, the next. I've been paired in an exercise with Xiggie, the boy I discovered in the twilight. This one is just as odd...Acting as though he...understood something I didn't. Hmp. How could a fool such as he? A rather complex "exercise", compared to others, we were sent on- hunting down some gruesome slime. How the thing slinked to and fro, out of reach, incapable of sustaining any damage whatsoever. Pitiful Heartless. Training Doing Deeds Mission With Xantos Kingdom Hearts Legacy II Quotes In Cut Scenes *''Feh. You're very lucky, you two. Now, trois, dear, if you would please...'' *''Impossible!'' *''No, he wouldn't...no, he wont- oh, hell! He is! troisnyxetienne, dear, you may want to intervene with your friend, here...'' *''Hmp! An inexperienced adolescence! Xantos, understand this- I retain tremendous knowledge and power, not only within my weapon, but in my'' head'','' so much that a mere imbecile such as yourself could not begin to comprehend. Do not lecture me about combat. *''Well, well, don't we look ravishing tonight, Delacroix? And troisnyxetienne! How lovely.'' *''I...he...Axel died...last night...I envisioned it while I slept...And Roxas...isn't far behind...Soon, I'll be the only one left...And then what? What'll happen to me, trois?'' *''How...how can you wield that power so...so masterfully? No one's ever...It's impossible!'' *''He was no match for someone of my stature. Please, Xaelus, would I ever let you down?'' *''I...I know Xaelus would laugh because...because it's impossible...but...I loved her'' *''What's wrong with you?! Ever since we've been "restored" you've been acting more heartless than before you had a heart!'' *''Don't...don't do it...Hikaru...'' *''Take it from me, Xelak. You want a heart. You don't understand the massive loss we've sustained in losing our hearts.'' *''Francaix...You're a sham. And...I suppose I am, too. We're all that's left. We don't have any right to "be". Think of it this way, compadre- You don't have to continue any longer. I'll finish what never should've "been".'' *''Yeild, Kami!'' *''Grah...Fr...Francaix is no more...He revealed to me, before his destruction, Kami's location'' *''Hmp. I guess that's that.'' *''No...no, no, no!! It was you! You damn grueling traitor!!'' *''We...we're us again...we're whole...! trois! Xiggie!'' In Battle *''Prepare for your ultimate fate- defeat!'' *''Let's duel.'' *''You'll have to defeat me, first!'' *''Just an illusion!'' *''Try again!'' *''Wrong again!'' *''Gah! Get that horrid device away from me!'' *''You wouldn't want to hurt me now, would you?'' *''See if you can find me...'' *''Die!'' *''You will never understand this knowledge!'' *''Catch me!'' *''How...how can you wield that power so...so masterfully?'' *''And so it begins...'' Trivia * Xahno, along with Saule, troisnyxetienne, Xiggie and Xelak, was named after his creator. * Only member of LLPPR to use a weapon that did not physically interact with it's target; casting spells rather that shooting a bullet or cutting through an enemy. * Youngest member of original LLPPR (Xaelus, Hanx, Valxoos, Xantos, Xahno, Xiggie, and troisnyxetienne). * Xahno was one of the original four characters in the Kingdom Hearts Legacy Saga. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Featured Articles